Sleepless Nights
by Sheridandg
Summary: A restless Hope is refusing to settle for Hayley when Elijah comes to the rescue. Set in Season 3 in between episodes 5 and 6.


Hayley makes a shushing noise against Hope's ear as she rocks her from left to right in her arms. She has been doing this for the past two hours now and even though she is a hybrid, she's starting to feel tired.

Hope's crying gets louder and Hayley plants a kiss on the side of her daughters head. Hayley sighs and walks to the window, rocking Hope a little quicker, hoping it will help.

"Hey, what's wrong, baby girl?"

Hope hits Hayley in the chest with her little fist and lets out a small scream. Hayley hides the smirk that threatens to break through. Hayley starts to make a shushing noise again, but just like before, it does not help. Hope ignores her and continues to cry.

"Hope, please stop crying."

Hope ignores her mother and Hayley sighs again before continuing to make a shushing noise. But it makes no difference, Hope keeps crying and wailing.

Hayley turns away from the window to see Elijah stood in the doorway, his left hand in his pocket. He has the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his top two buttons open.

"Sorry if she woke you" Hayley says and then pauses. "I've tried everything but nothing seems to be working. And I would ask Jackson for help but hes been exhausted ever since he got back from the bayou."

Elijah steps closer into the nursery and closer to Hayley and Hope. Elijah stops when there is only a foot or two separating them. He has changed since Hayley married Jackson. He is either very distance, or a little too friendly. She wonders what he will be during this encounter.

He strokes the back of Hope's head gently and she turns to look at him. He smiles at his crying niece and she grabs his shirt with her hand and tugs on it. Elijah looks at Hayley to find her looking back and he gives her a quick smile.

"May I?" Elijah asks, nodding towards Hope.

Hayley nods and carefully hands Hope over to Elijah. He makes a quiet shushing noise and presses his forehead against Hope's for a few seconds. Hope suddenly puts her hand in Elijah's and stops crying.

Hayley watches in amazement.

"How did you do that?" Elijah looks at Hayley and smiles.

He then watches Hope as her head slowly falls onto his shoulder. He rocks Hope from side to side, careful not to make her stir again. But she doesn't, she simply nestles her head closer to Elijah's neck.

"I heard about what happened with Klaus." Elijah looks at her, no emotion whatsoever on his face.

Hayley bites her lip, she feels slightly bad for bringing it up when its obvious that Elijah doesn't want to talk about it. But its too late to stop now. She looks at the floor as she continues.

"I'm always here if you need to talk to somebody, Elijah. I just want you to know that."

Elijah nods once and then gives her the smallest of smiles.

"I appreciate the offer, but it will not necessary. I'm perfectly fine."

"And... Whether your in the wrong or not, I'm taking your side" she says and Elijah smirks.

Hayley moves closer to Elijah so she can see her daughter's face. She smiles and lets out a sigh of relief when she sees that Hope is asleep.

"You must be tired. If you wish, you can return to bed" Elijah says, his voice quiet so not to wake Hope.

"No, it's fine. I can take it from here, Elijah" Hayley says.

Hayley goes to take Hope from him but she lets out a small moan. Hayley pauses and bites her lip. She looks up at Elijah to find him already looking down at her, with a smirk on his face.

"Or not" Hayley says and smiles at her sleeping daughter.

Elijah stares at Hayley with adoration shimmering in his eyes. He always tries so hard to hide how he feels from her but its moments like this that shatter all of his attempts. When Hayley looks back at him, he looks down at Hope and sighs... If only he could tell her.

"I'll tell you all about my row with Niklaus tomorrow."

"You don't have to" Hayley says and Elijah nods his head once.

"I know. I want to" he replies and Hayley can't stop the small smile that appears on her face.

Hayley knows it takes a lot for Elijah to open up to people when it comes to his brother and she feels almost ecstatic that she is going to be the person he opens up to. But she can't let him know that.

"Thank you, Elijah" Hayley says and puts her hand on his bicep.

Elijah looks at Hayley upon feeling her touch his arm and they make eye contact. The air between them suddenly becomes tense and thick. Yet none of them make an attempt to move away. Hayley's hand does not move from his arm either.

Hope moves slightly and Hayley drops her gaze to her daughter. Elijah also looks down at Hope. Hayley kisses her head and strokes her back. She then smiles one last time at her daughter and then looks up at Elijah. She kisses Elijah's cheek and then gives him a small smile. Hayley then removes her hand from Elijah's arm before she leaves.

Hayley stops in the doorway and turns around and looks at them.

"I worry about her future sometimes" Hayley says and then pauses. "I mean, do you think-"

"She'll be perfect, Hayley" Elijah cuts in. "Probably more like her father than would be appreciated, but perfect."

"Thanks again, Elijah" Hayley says and smiles at them one last time before she leaves.

Elijah sits down on the rocking chair and gently rubs his hand around in circles on Hope's back. In her sleep, she moves her hand to the collar of his shirt and grips it.

"Perfect. Just like your mother" Elijah whispers against Hope's ear.

Elijah smiles and continues to stroke his niece's back. He doesn't mind staying up all night with Hope. It allows him time to imagine what life could be like if she was his child. If Hope and Hayley were his small yet perfect family. And for now, for this night, his dreams can come true.


End file.
